impossible_quizfandomcom-20200214-history
Question 108 (The Impossible Quiz 2)
Question 108 from the Impossible Quiz 2 is the eighth question of Chris's Incredible 20, and the fourth and final maze question of the game. You're presented with the typical "Put your mouse on here" speech bubble that points at the button below it, and as soon as you do so, the maze will appear. It is a rather simple maze with a "Vanish" bottle right above the starting point, while Chris's head is located at the other end of the maze; however, as soon as you touch the bottle, instead of making the cursor invisible, it makes the maze invisible. There's also a 10-second bomb at the top right corner; however, unlike in Question 39 (where the timer would start right after you put the mouse on the button and would reset if you failed the maze), the bomb will start ticking down as soon as the question fades in, and if you accidentally touch the maze and have to start all over, the bomb won't reset. The maze isn't entirely impossible to complete, though, as there are arrows that will pop up in your way, either pointing you in the right way (green arrows) or in the opposite direction of where you should be going (red arrows). These appear as soon as you hover your mouse over them. Be sure to follow the green arrows and ignore the red ones. Memorising the path might be really helpful for you. Also, use a Skip or a Fusestopper if you're sure you won't make it. First, you must move upwards from your starting point and past the "Vanish" bottle until a green left arrow appears; you must then move to the left, ignoring a red down arrow and reaching a green up arrow. As you head up again, a red left arrow will appear, which you must ignore. You will reach a green right arrow, which means you must head straight towards the right side of the screen, moving past a green right arrow that indicates you keep going for a little longer, before reaching a red down arrow. Move a little further to the right and you'll reach a green down arrow. Here is where you must start moving down until you reach yet another red down arrow, but in this case, you must head to the left'' (not up, since that's where you came from). You will find a red left arrow, but you will have to move ''down in this case; you will then find one last green down arrow, and after you pass it, you will reach Chris's head. Put your mouse on it, and you'll be on your way; you must not click on any of the arrows or you'll lose a life. You can easily cheat in the maze by right-click and then hit Esc after putting your cursor on Chris's face, making you advance to the next question instantly. If you are playing on a touchscreen PC, you can also simply tap Chris's face to jump through the wall and complete the question easily (although at the cost of a life). Mobile version For the iOS version of The Impossible Quiz 2, this question remains pretty much the same, though the "Vanish" bottle has been removed because it would be really difficult to guide your finger through the invisible maze, even with the circles helping you. However, the timer on the bomb has been reduced to 7 seconds. Touching Chris's face will make you proceed to the next question. Trivia *Not only is this the last maze question in TIQ 2, but it's also the last maze question of the entire TIQ series (not counting the maze of Question 70 in TIQ Book, since it doesn't involve using your mouse). *The number "108" in the sign Chris is holding right before the question uses the Lost-inspired timer from Question 108 of the previous Quiz. Category:Questions Category:Chris's Incredible 20 Category:The Impossible Quiz 2 Category:Bomb Questions Category:Maze Questions